mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyotsu Ryou
|caption1 = |username = Zacsper#9727|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Glitch|age = 15|birthday = 5/27|gender = Male|height = 5'9''|weight = 142lbs|blood_type = B+|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Upload|description = 1}}"I tried being normal once. It got boring fast." Appearance General Appearance Kiyotsu is more of an average height individual, with short unkempt hair, a more pale shade of skin, and a never-ending, almost mischievous smirk on his face. He has more of a thin build, due to his focus more on technology than actual physical training, but he isn't without muscle. Outside of any uniforms, he generally wears whatever he feels comfortable in. Costumed Appearance Kiyotsu's hero costume is simply black pants with a white collared shirt and a long black coat over it with deep, deep pockets. Because his quirk relies more on equipment and his surroundings, he bothered more with the look aspect and keeping it lightweight and simple, while making sure he had somewhere to hold whatever he took with him in those said pockets. Personality Kiyotsu is an energetic, upbeat and a generally friendly and easygoing individual. Constantly in a type of 'joking mood', his humor can at times make him come off as mischievous as well. He has the capacity to be serious, especially in dire situations, (or when he's focusing on something he's tinkering with) but otherwise, he's pretty carefree. He can be very enthusiastic to the point of obsessiveness with things that excite him, this mostly being technology. Despite this goof of a personality, he's actually genuinely quite clever, at the very least in the technology department, even if his ideas, even those aside from technological ones, can get pretty out there. He likes to jokingly refer to it as a type of 'mad scientist' intelligence, where they have the power of knowledge, but they're also nuts. When it comes to others, especially his friends, his main goal is to keep them happy... aside from the prank or two that happens every once and a while. While it's hard to get him to seriously converse inner feelings and take things seriously for him to connect with you if you can break through that shell and truly become friends with him, his loyalty will know no bounds and he's fully prepared to kick ass to back you up. While this humor is good in a sense that he uses it to keep others happy, at times he may be using it for himself as well. While it's hard to bother him, when things genuinely do, the only way he knows to cope is with humor, work, and training. While it's worked fine for him so far to vent any problems in those ways, who knows what the future may hold. Character Background Kiyotsu's current attraction to electronics was sparked from a young age from exposure, as both, his parents work within helping the manufacturing of support items for heroes. Naturally seeing such things as a young, impressionable child interests you. His parents saw this and only served to grow this, letting him practice himself with whatever he was allowed to mess with. It was through this that his quirk showed itself for the first time at the age of four when getting up to reach for an electronic to mess with, something clicked in him and pop, there he was... accompanied by bruising on his body from the strain of warping. While his parents were excited to see their son had a quirk, obviously one that has such intense drawbacks is worrying. He was taught to simply not use his quirk, which he wonders today how things could have been different if he was allowed to push himself with it and build up his body against it over time. Of course, he still used it in secret sometimes, but it was always given away by the damage done to himself. Going into school in such a condition, where everyone is showing off their quirks, it's hard to get any attention at all when you're not supposed to use your own. So he gravitated towards other ways to get people's attention instead. Being the class clown, being a troublemaker, playing pranks, etc... and for the most part it worked in at least getting attention. And for the most part, he was content. He could tinker and get attention, but being a hero is out of the question. That is, until he saw a UA sports festival while in his middle school years. Seeing kids not much older than himself doing such amazing things regardless of whatever their drawbacks were to their quirks, going for their dreams and what they wanted no matter what, watching that changed something in his thought. Every day from that point, he had used his quirk at least once, even for a mundane task like warping to a phone across the room, as long as it happened at least once a day, much to his parents dismay. He wanted to build his body up in some sort of tolerance to it. They initially tried stopping him again, soon enough the strain on his body ended up being the training for his body, as it became better able to handle the strain from warping over time with his body growing combined with the act of straining himself making himself stronger. While he did end up warranting a few doctors visits, eventually seeing the progress his parents began supporting him and his aim when they saw he would stop at nothing as well. Today, Kiyotsu is still a hard working yet care free and joking individual. He of course still loves to tinker around, as even training to be a hero would never block out that love. His demeanor he put on for attention initially has now more or less become his actual personality, and he aims to bring good times with it and happy faces with it... albeit possibly at the expense of another person due to a few pranks. Aspects # Technophile # Humor to a fault and for coping # Mischevious Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Upload Kiyotsu can warp themselves and anything he's holding below a 40lb weight limit to an object with running electricity within it if it's within its sight. He can only warp to electronics or things with electricity running through them, like power lines. Before the warp, a visible blue line is created to what he'll teleport too, and this will stay a few seconds after his warp goes through. Although this gives him great mobility, he can't spam it, as it puts his body under considerable strain. Using it too much in a short amount of time will lead first to fatigue, then soreness, then pain. Further use from this point will begin physically damaging the body from his attempts to push it much further than its limits. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Gallery Kiyo_1.JPG|Kiyotsu's mischevious smirk. Kiyo_2.JPG|Kiyotsu's body physically damaging itself. Kiyo_3.JPG Kiyo_4.JPG Kiyo_5.JPG Kiyo_6.JPG Kiyo_7.JPG Kiyo_8.JPG Kiyo_9.JPG Kiyo_10.JPG Kiyo_11.JPG Kiyo_12.JPG Kiyo_13.JPG Kiyo_14.JPG Kiyo_15.JPG Category:Player Characters Category:Student